1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a skid steer loader and like off-road vehicles with engine mounts having internally snubbed shocks and vibrations isolators, particularly for mounting three and four cylinder engines and for minimizing shocks from the chassis to the engine and vibrations from the engine to the chassis.
2. Background Information
U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,674 illustrates a skid steer loader typical of an off-road construction vehicle, having an eccentric axle housing which permits the use of common components to construct skid steer loaders with different wheel base lengths. The skid steer loader comprises wheels supported in a support frame or chassis. The frame also supports a housing which accommodates a power unit which may possibly be a three or four cylinder engine.
Due to the nature of their working environment of rugged terrain, off-road vehicles and particularly engines thereof are subjected to considerable stress in terms of shocks and vibrations.
In general terms, means to counteract shocks and vibrations are disposed between first and second components, such as for example, to minimize shocks from a chassis to an engine and to minimize vibrations from an engine to a chassis.
Vibrations isolators, or like resilient mountings, serve, inter alia, for connecting two components, for example, for connecting a cab structure to a vehicle main frame and to diminish vibrations between the cab structure and the vehicle main frame by being disposed between the cab structure and the vehicle main frame. Other applications of vibrations isolators comprise the mounting of engines to the vehicle frame with attendant reduction of detrimental vibrations between the vehicle frame and the engine due to the vibrations isolator being disposed between an engine and the vehicle frame. The foregoing comprise applications that relate to moving vehicles, however, vibrations isolators are also of use in stationary applications such as in compressors, pumps and generators.
Furthermore, moving vehicles such as automobiles, trucks, aircraft, missiles, ships and rail vehicles carry components that require protection against severe shocks from impact caused by rough terrain or other disturbances as the case may require. Such components include vehicle electronics, motors, fans, machinery, transformers, shipping containers, railroad equipment, pumps, numerical control equipment and aircraft/missile electronics. Generally such protection is provided by a shocks and vibrations isolator or like component.
One function of a vibrations isolator is to provide a means whereby a component is protected against handling impact loads being transmitted from a further component, such as, for example, a base or frame of a vehicle such as an aircraft on which the component may be mounted. Protection against such loads is usually accomplished by storing energy within a resilient medium and then releasing such energy at a relatively slower rate. Generally, such isolators comprise a rubber member which, together with the mass of the mechanism which it supports, has a natural frequency that is sufficiently lower from that of the disturbing force so as to bring about a minimum transient response of the supported mechanism, and yet have sufficient static load-carrying capacity to support the load of such mechanism. Correct matching of a vibrations isolator to specific application is essential; for example, a given vibrations isolator may be effective in a case where the mechanism is to be subjected to a relatively high magnitude of loading within a short time interval and yet may tend to magnify the shocks where the mechanism is to be subjected to a loading of considerably smaller magnitude but with a longer time interval.
In many applications the vibrations isolators will experience all the modes of loading or combinations thereof. In particular, the vibrations isolator will not only have to support the protected component, but will also have to hold it to the structure wherein the vibrations isolator is in tension or help the protected component from shifting wherein the vibrations isolator is in shear.
This invention is directed to the case wherein various types of loads including compression, shear or tension modes and shocks and vibrations or combinations thereof are incurred by the vibrations isolator. Furthermore, it would be advantageous to have one mount design that could simultaneously accommodate all possible modes of loads.
One type of vibrations isolator used to support protected components that incur various types of loads has an inner, intermediate and outer rigid members with a first elastomer disposed between the inner and intermediate members and a second elastomer disposed between the intermediate and outer members wherein the elastomeric members are not bonded to the rigid members. As a result of the lack of bonding, dynamic characteristics are not truly predictable since they vary due to rubber to metal interface slippage conditions such as moisture, oil contamination, surface roughness, etc. Furthermore such unbonded mounts accommodate loads primarily in elastomeric compression. As such, there are response abnormalities associated with first or second elastomeric sections lifting off at higher dynamic excursions.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a skid steer loader, and the like off-road vehicles, with an engine mount, particularly for mounting three and four cylinder engines against shocks from the chassis and vibrations from the engine to the chassis.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an economic yet effective shocks and vibrations isolator or engine mount which can serve as resilient connection and to minimize shocks from a chassis to an engine and vibrations of an engine to a chassis.
The invention teaches that these objects can be accomplished by a s skid steer loader, comprising a utility vehicle configured to maneuver in confined spaces, said skid steer loader comprising: a body comprising a chassis having a forward portion and a rearward portion, a first side and a second side; a first upright tower portion on said first side near said rearward portion; a second upright tower portion on said second side near said rearward portion; an operator""s cab mounted to said chassis; a first set of wheels at said first side, said first set comprising a forward wheel and a rearward wheel; a second set of wheels at said second side, said second set comprising a forward wheel and a rearward wheel; said first and second tower portions being disposed rearward of the centers of said rear wheels; an engine, such as, a three-cylinder engine or a four-cylinder engine, mounted to said chassis between said upright tower portions and rearward of the centers of said rear wheels; a first transmission configured and disposed to drive said first set of wheels on said first side in forward and backward direction; a second transmission configured and disposed to drive said second set of wheels on said second side in forward and backward direction; said first transmission and said second transmission together being configured to turn said first set of wheels driving in one direction and to turn said second set of wheels driving in the opposite direction; left and right interconnected lift arm assemblies each comprising: a lift arm pivotally connected with the corresponding tower portion of said body at a lift arm pivot point located a first horizontal distance rearward of the centers of said front wheels; and a lift actuator connected between said body ad said lift arm, said lift actuator being connected with said lift arm at a fixed second distance from said lift arm pivot point and connected with the tower portion of said body elevationally higher than said rear wheel at a lift actuator pivot point; a material-moving implement pivotally connected with said lift arm assemblies about an implement pivot axis located at a distance from said lift arm pivot points; and at least one implement tilt actuator connected between at least one of said lift arm assemblies and said implement; said implement and said chassis being configured to dispose the center of gravity to the rear of said loader upon said loader being unladened to thereby dispose a first center of steering between said rear wheels and thus to permit said front wheels to skid around said first center of steering; said implement and said chassis being further configured to dispose the center of gravity to the front of said loader upon said loader being laden to thereby dispose a second center of steering between said forward wheels and thus to permit said rear wheels to skid around said second center of steering; at least one engine mount comprising: a first securement arrangement being configured and disposed to operably secure each said at least one engine mount to said chassis; a second securement arrangement being configured and disposed to operably secure each said at least one engine mount to said engine; a first elastomeric body assembly and a second elastomeric body assembly; said first elastomeric body assembly comprising a first elastomeric material comprising a first Shore A durometer value within a first predetermined range; said second elastomeric body assembly comprising a second elastomeric material comprising a second Shore A durometer value within a second predetermined range; said first elastomeric body assembly and said second elastomeric body assembly both being configured together as a unit to minimize vibrations from said engine to said chassis; and at least one rigid element operably connected to one of: said first securement arrangement and said second securement arrangement; said at least one rigid element being configured to contact at least one of: said first elastomeric body assembly and said second elastomeric body assembly; said at least one rigid element with at least one of: said first elastomeric body assembly and said second elastomeric body assembly, being configured together as a unit to minimize shocks from said chassis to said engine to thereby minimize damage to said engine due to shocks from said chassis to said engine; and being further configured to limit the excursion of said engine with respect to said chassis upon said engine exceeding a predetermined excursion with respect to said chassis to thus minimize damage to said engine due to shocks from said chassis.
Another feature of the invention resides broadly in the skid steer loader, wherein: at least one elastomeric body assembly comprises: a first member; said first member comprising a first planar portion, a second planar portion, and a transition portion joining said first and second planar portions to form a hat-shaped structure; a passage in said second planar portion, being a central passage; a second member; said second member comprising a shaft portion and a flange portion to form a T-shaped structure; said shaft portion having a first end, disposed near said second planar portion of said first member, and a second end remote from said first end; a recessed portion disposed at the exterior of said first end of said longitudinal shaft portion to reduce the outer diameter of said first end of said longitudinal shaft portion; said flange portion being disposed at said second end of said T-shaped structure; said flange portion comprising a circular flange extending a predetermined distance from the outer diameter of said longitudinal shaft portion; said flange portion having a first surface which becomes an exterior surface upon assembly and a second surface which becomes an interior surface upon assembly, and a peripheral rim between said first and second surfaces of said flange portion; a third member; said third member comprising a body of an elastomeric material; said body of an elastomeric material, upon assembly, being disposed between said first member and said second member by being bonded to: said second surface, said peripheral rim, and the exterior of said longitudinal shaft portion of said T-shaped structure; and to the full extent of said second planar portion, the full extent of said transition portion and at least a portion of said first member; said body of an elastomeric material comprising a substantially frusto-conical structure with an outer mantle surface configured to extend from a first diameter, adjacent said flange portion of said second member, to a second diameter adjacent said first member; said body of elastomeric material further comprising: a first recess; said first recess comprising a V-shaped recess being disposed concentric to said shaft portion of said second member; a bead formation adjacent said passage in said second planar portion of said first member; and a second recess; said second recess comprising a circular recess configured and disposed to receive therein at least a portion of said at least one rigid element; one of (A.) and (B.): (A.) said second Shore A durometer value being different from said first Shore A durometer value; and (B.) said second Shore A durometer value being the same as said first Shore A durometer value; and said at least one rigid element comprises at least one disk-shaped snubber element.
Yet another feature of the invention resides broadly in a skid steer loader comprising a chassis, an engine mounted to said chassis, and apparatus to advance said loader over terrain: at least one engine mount; said at least one engine mount comprising: a first securement arrangement being configured and disposed to operably secure each said at least one engine mount to said chassis; a second securement arrangement being configured and disposed to operably secure each said at least one engine mount to said engine; a first elastomeric body assembly and a second elastomeric body assembly; said first elastomeric body assembly comprising a first elastomeric material comprising a first Shore A durometer value within a first predetermined range; said second elastomeric body assembly comprising a second elastomeric material comprising a second Shore A durometer value within a second predetermined range; said first elastomeric body assembly and said second elastomeric body assembly both being configured together as a unit to minimize vibrations from said engine to said chassis; and at least one rigid element operably connected to one of: said first securement arrangement and said second securement arrangement; said at least one rigid element being configured to contact at least one of: said first elastomeric body assembly and said second elastomeric body assembly; said at least one rigid element with at least one of: said first elastomeric body assembly and said second elastomeric body assembly, being configured together as a unit to minimize shocks from said chassis to said engine to thereby minimize damage to said engine due to shocks from said chassis to said engine; and being further configured to limit the excursion of said engine with respect to said chassis upon said engine exceeding a predetermined excursion with respect to said chassis to thus minimize damage to said engine due to shocks from said chassis.
Still another feature of the invention resides broadly in the skid steer, wherein: at least one elastomeric body assembly comprises: a first member; said first member comprising a first planar portion, a second planar portion, and a transition portion joining said first and second planar portions to form a hat-shaped structure; a passage in said second planar portion, being a central passage; a second member; said second member comprising a shaft portion and a flange portion to form a T-shaped structure; said shaft portion having a first end, disposed near said second planar portion of said first member, and a second end remote from said first end; a recessed portion disposed at the exterior of said first end of said longitudinal shaft portion to reduce the outer diameter of said first end of said longitudinal shaft portion; said flange portion being disposed at said second end of said T-shaped structure; said flange portion comprising a circular flange extending a predetermined distance from the outer diameter of said longitudinal shaft portion; said flange portion having a first surface which becomes an exterior surface upon assembly and a second surface which becomes an interior surface upon assembly, and a peripheral rim between said first and second surfaces of said flange portion; a third member; said third member comprising a body of an elastomeric material; said body of an elastomeric material, upon assembly, being disposed between said first member and said second member by being bonded to: said second surface, said peripheral rim, and the exterior of said longitudinal shaft portion of said T-shaped structure; and to the full extent of said second planar portion, the full extent of said transition portion and at least a portion of said first member; said body of an elastomeric material comprising a substantially frusto-conical structure with an outer mantle surface configured to extend from a first diameter, adjacent said flange portion of said second member, to a second diameter adjacent said first member; said body of elastomeric material further comprising: a first recess; said first recess comprising a V-shaped recess being disposed concentric to said shaft portion of said second member; a bead formation adjacent said passage in said second planar portion of said first member; and a second recess; said second recess comprising a circular recess configured and disposed to receive therein at least a portion of said at least one rigid element; one of (A) and (B.): (A.) said second Shore A durometer value being different from said first Shore A durometer value; and (B.) said second Shore A durometer value being the same as said first Shore A durometer value; and said at least one rigid element comprises at least one disk-shaped snubber element.
A further feature of the invention resides broadly in a method of making an off-road vehicle, such as a skid steer loader, a mini excavator, a front end loader, a forklift, a plow, a telehandler, construction lighting, a portable compressor, a portable pump, a portable generator, a trencher, and the like vehicle comprising a chassis, an engine, and apparatus to advance said vehicle over terrain; by using a kit; said kit comprising: a plurality of elastomeric body assemblies configured to provide an engine mount upon assembly; a first securement arrangement configured to operably secure said engine mount to said chassis; a second securement arrangement configured to operably secure said engine mount to said engine; at least one rigid element configured to be operably connected to said first securement arrangement and said second securement arrangement and configured to contact at least one of said first plurality of elastomeric bodies; said method comprising the steps of: determining the characteristics of an engine mount to minimize shocks from a chassis of a predetermined off-road vehicle to an engine of a predetermined off-road vehicle and vibrations from an engine of a predetermined off-road vehicle to a chassis of a predetermined off-road vehicle and; choosing from said plurality of elastomeric body assemblies a pair of elastic body assemblies to minimize vibrations from an engine of a predetermined off-road vehicle to a chassis of a predetermined off-road vehicle; wherein a first elastomeric body assembly is chosen with a first Shore A durometer value within a first predetermined range; and wherein a second elastomeric body assembly is chosen with a second Shore A durometer value within a second predetermined range; said pair of elastomeric body assemblies both upon assembly together with said at least one rigid member being configured together as a unit; said unit being configured to minimize damage to an engine of an off-road vehicle from shocks of a chassis of an off-road vehicle to an engine of an off-road vehicle; assembling said pair of elastomeric body assemblies to provide an engine mount; said assembling comprising disposing said at least one rigid element with said pair of elastomeric body assemblies to minimize damage to an engine of a predetermined off-road vehicle from shocks of a chassis of a predetermined off-road vehicle to an engine of a predetermined off-road vehicle; and connecting said engine mount to a chassis of a predetermined off-road vehicle and to an engine of a predetermined off-road vehicle.
Another feature of the invention resides broadly in the method, comprising one of (A.) and (B.): (A.) choosing said second Shore A durometer value and said first Shore A durometer value to be different; and (B) choosing said second Shore A durometer value and said first Shore A durometer value to be the same.
Yet another feature of the invention resides broadly in the method, comprising: selecting at least one rigid element in terms of its overall dimensions to thereby maximize protection of at least one of (i.) and (ii): (i.) an engine of an off-road vehicle against shocks from a chassis of an off-road vehicle; and (ii.) a chassis of an off-road vehicle against vibrations from an engine of an off-road vehicle.
Still another feature of the invention resides broadly in the method, wherein: said at least one rigid element comprises at least one disk-shaped snubber element.
A further feature of the invention resides broadly in the method, wherein: at least one elastomeric body assembly comprises: a first member; said first member comprising a first planar portion, a second planar portion, and a transition portion joining said first and second planar portions to form a hat-shaped structure; a passage in said second planar portion, being a central passage; a second member; said second member comprising a shaft portion and a flange portion to form a T-shaped structure; said shaft portion having a first end, disposed near said second planar portion of said first member, and a second end remote from said first end; a recessed portion disposed at the exterior of said first end of said longitudinal shaft portion to reduce the outer diameter of said first end of said longitudinal shaft portion; said flange portion being disposed at said second end of said T-shaped structure; said flange portion comprising a circular flange extending a predetermined distance from the outer diameter of said longitudinal shaft portion; said flange portion having a first surface which becomes an exterior surface upon assembly and a second surface which becomes an interior surface upon assembly, and a peripheral rim between said first and second surfaces of said flange portion; a third member; said third member comprising a body of an elastomeric material; said body of an elastomeric material, upon assembly, being disposed between said first member and said second member by being bonded to: said second surface, said peripheral rim, and the exterior of said longitudinal shaft portion of said T-shaped structure; and to the full extent of said second planar portion, the full extent of said transition portion and at least a portion of said first member; said body of an elastomeric material comprising a substantially frusto-conical structure with an outer mantle surface configured to extend from a first diameter, adjacent said flange portion of said second member, to a second diameter adjacent said first member; said body of elastomeric material further comprising: a first recess; said first recess comprising a V-shaped recess being disposed concentric to said shaft portion of said second member; a bead formation adjacent said passage in said second planar portion of said first member; and a second recess; said second recess comprising a circular recess configured and disposed to receive therein at least a portion of said at least one rigid element.
Another feature of the invention resides broadly in the method, wherein: at least one elastomeric body assembly comprises: a first member; said first member comprising a first planar portion, a second planar portion, and a transition portion joining said first and second planar portions to form a hat-shaped structure; a passage in said second planar portion, being a central passage; a second member; said second member comprising a shaft portion and a flange portion to form a T-shaped structure; said shaft portion having a first end, disposed near said second planar portion of said first member, and a second end remote from said first end; a recessed portion disposed at the exterior of said first end of said longitudinal shaft portion to reduce the outer diameter of said first end of said longitudinal shaft portion; said flange portion being disposed at said second end of said T-shaped structure; said flange portion comprising a circular flange extending a predetermined distance from the outer diameter of said longitudinal shaft portion; said flange portion having a first surface which becomes an exterior surface upon assembly and a second surface which becomes an interior surface upon assembly, and a peripheral rim between said first and second surfaces of said flange portion; a third member; said third member comprising a body of an elastomeric material; said body of an elastomeric material, upon assembly, being disposed between said first member and said second member by being bonded to: said second surface, said peripheral rim, and the exterior of said longitudinal shaft portion of said T-shaped structure; and to the full extent of said second planar portion, the full extent of said transition portion and at least a portion of said first member; said body of an elastomeric material comprising a substantially frusto-conical structure with an outer mantle surface configured to extend from a first diameter, adjacent said flange portion of said second member, to a second diameter adjacent said first member; said body of elastomeric material further comprising: a first recess; said first recess comprising a V-shaped recess being disposed concentric to said shaft portion of said second member; a bead formation adjacent said passage in said second planar portion of said first member; and a second recess; said second recess comprising a circular recess configured and disposed to receive therein at least a portion of said at least one rigid element; one of (A.) and (B.): (A.) said second Shore A durometer value being selected to be different from said first Shore A durometer value; and (B.) said second Shore A durometer value being selected to be the same as said first Shore A durometer value; and said at least one rigid element comprising at least one disk-shaped snubber element.
Yet another feature of the invention resides broadly in an off-road vehicle engine mount for an off-road vehicle, such as a skid steer loader, a mini excavator, a front end loader, a forklift, a plow, a telehandler, construction lighting, a portable compressor, a portable pump, a portable generator, a trencher, and the like vehicle, configured to minimize shocks from a chassis to an engine and vibrations from an engine to a chassis; said engine mount comprising: a first securement arrangement being configured to operably secure said engine mount to a chassis of a predetermined off-road vehicle; a second securement arrangement being configured to operably secure said engine mount to an engine of a predetermined off-road vehicle; a first elastomeric body assembly and a second elastomeric body assembly; said first elastomeric body assembly comprising a first elastomeric material comprising a first Shore A durometer value within a first predetermined range; said second elastomeric body assembly comprising a second elastomeric material comprising a second Shore A durometer value within a second predetermined range; said first elastomeric body assembly and said second elastomeric body assembly both being configured together as a unit to minimize vibrations from an engine of a predetermined off-road vehicle to a chassis of a predetermined off-road vehicle; and at least one rigid element operably connected to one of: said first securement arrangement and said second securement arrangement; said at least one rigid element being configured to contact at least one of: said first elastomeric body assembly and said second elastomeric body assembly; said at least one rigid element with at least one of: said first elastomeric body assembly and said second elastomeric body assembly, being configured together as a unit to limit the excursion of an engine of a predetermined off-road vehicle with respect to a chassis of a predetermined off-road vehicle upon an engine of a predetermined off-road vehicle exceeding a predetermined excursion with respect to a chassis of a predetermined off-road vehicle to thus minimize damage to an engine of a predetermined off-road vehicle due to shocks from a chassis of a predetermined off-road vehicle; and being configured together as a unit to minimize shocks from a chassis of predetermined off-road vehicle to an engine of a predetermined off-road vehicle to thereby minimize damage to an engine of a predetermined off-road vehicle due to shocks from a chassis of a predetermined off-road vehicle to an engine of a predetermined off-road vehicle.
Still another feature of the invention resides broadly in the off-road vehicle engine mount, wherein: said first Shore A durometer value and said second Shore A durometer value are different.
A further feature of the invention resides broadly in the off-road vehicle engine mount, wherein: said first Shore A durometer value and said second Shore A durometer value are the same.
Another feature of the invention resides broadly in the off-road vehicle engine mount, wherein: said at least one rigid element comprises at least one disk-shaped snubber element.
Yet another feature of the invention resides broadly in the off-road vehicle engine mount, wherein: at least said first elastomeric body assembly comprises: a first member; said first member comprising a first planar portion, a second planar portion; and a transition portion joining said first and second planar portions to form a hat-shaped structure; and a passage in said second planar portion, being a central passage.
Still another feature of the invention resides broadly in the off-road vehicle engine mount, wherein: at least said first elastomeric body assembly comprises: a second member; said second member comprising a shaft portion and a flange portion to form a T-shaped structure; said shaft portion having a first end, disposed near said second planar portion of said first member, and a second end remote from said first end; a recessed portion disposed at the exterior of said first end of said longitudinal shaft portion to reduce the outer diameter of said first end of said longitudinal shaft portion; said flange portion being disposed at said second end of said T-shaped structure; said flange portion comprising a circular flange extending a predetermined distance from the outer diameter of said longitudinal shaft portion; and said flange portion having a first surface which becomes an exterior surface upon assembly and a second surface which becomes an interior surface upon assembly, and a peripheral rim between said first and second surfaces of said flange portion.
A further feature of the invention resides broadly in the off-road vehicle engine mount, wherein: at least said first elastomeric body assembly comprises: a third member; said third member comprising a body of an elastomeric material; said body of an elastomeric material, upon assembly, being disposed between said first member and said second member by being bonded to: said second surface, said peripheral rim, and the exterior of said longitudinal shaft portion of said T-shaped structure; and to the full extent of said second planar portion, the full extent of said transition portion and at least a portion of said first member; said body of an elastomeric material comprising a substantially frusto-conical structure with an outer mantle surface configured to extend from a first diameter, adjacent said flange portion of said second member, to a second diameter adjacent said first member; said body of elastomeric material further comprising: a first recess; said first recess comprising a V-shaped recess being disposed concentric to said shaft portion of said second member; a bead formation adjacent said passage in said second planar portion of said first member; and a second recess; said second recess comprising a circular recess configured and disposed to receive therein at least a portion of said at least one rigid element.
Another feature of the invention resides broadly in the off-road vehicle engine mount, wherein: said engine mount is secured by threaded fasteners to an engine and a chassis.
Yet another feature of the invention resides broadly in the off-road vehicle engine mount, wherein: said at least one rigid element comprises a pair of cylindrical, disk-shaped snubber elements.
Still another feature of the invention resides broadly in the off-road vehicle engine mount, wherein: at least one elastomeric body assembly comprises: a first member; said first member comprising a first planar portion, a second planar portion, and a transition portion joining said first and second planar portions to form a hat-shaped structure; a passage in said second planar portion, being a central passage; a second member; said second member comprising a shaft portion and a flange portion to form a T-shaped structure; said shaft portion having a first end, disposed near said second planar portion of said first member, and a second end remote from said first end; a recessed portion disposed at the exterior of said first end of said longitudinal shaft portion to reduce the outer diameter of said first end of said longitudinal shaft portion; said flange portion being disposed at said second end of said T-shaped structure; said flange portion comprising a circular flange extending a predetermined distance from the outer diameter of said longitudinal shaft portion; said flange portion having a first surface which becomes an exterior surface upon assembly and a second surface which becomes an interior surface upon assembly, and a peripheral rim between said first and second surfaces of said flange portion; a third member; said third member comprising a body of an elastomeric material; said body of an elastomeric material, upon assembly, being disposed between said first member and said second member by being bonded to: said second surface, said peripheral rim, and the exterior of said longitudinal shaft portion of said T-shaped structure; and to the full extent of said second planar portion, the full extent of said transition portion and at least a portion of said first member; said body of an elastomeric material comprising a substantially frusto-conical structure with an outer mantle surface configured to extend from a first diameter, adjacent said flange portion of said second member, to a second diameter adjacent said first member; said body of elastomeric material further comprising: a first recess; said first recess comprising a V-shaped recess being disposed concentric to said shaft portion of said second member; a bead formation adjacent said passage in said second planar portion of said first member; and a second recess; said second recess comprising a circular recess configured and disposed to receive therein at least a portion of said at least one rigid element; one of (A.) and (B.): (A.) said second Shore A durometer value being different from said first Shore A durometer value; and (B.) said second Shore A durometer value being the same as said first Shore A durometer value; and said at least one rigid element comprises at least one disk-shaped snubber element.
Our invention comprises the following characteristics:
(a) the internal snubber which limits the overall isolator deflectionsxe2x80x94thereby protecting the isolated unit from excessive motion damage and protecting the working elastomer section from being overloaded and over stressed. The overall deflections can be changed to any desired amount by changing the size and shape of the snubbing washer. With this system axial and radial snubbing can be substantially controlled independently of one another; and
(b) the tunable sections of the isolator; thus, the same manufacturing tool can produce elements halves made of varying stiffness elastomers and the completed design assembly can combine two different stiffness elements to make the optimal stiffness final product or assembly.
The embodiments of the isolator in accordance with our invention serve to control excessive motions of the isolated unit while providing a high degree of isolation to the unit. In severe applications where high loads are transferred to the isolated unit, i.e., as experienced in off-highway or off-road applications, our invention will limit the overall motion of the unit and protect the working section of the isolator from being overstressed or over stressed. This is accomplished by the internal snubbing system which can be preset to known displacements without affecting isolator stiffness. By having two separate tunable systems, a very soft and efficient isolator can be used without having excessive motion problems which normally occur when soft systems and high loads are combined.
In general, two geometrically identical halves of elastomeric body assemblies are fastened together with an internal snubbing washer. The working section of the isolator consists of the two halves using elastomer as their spring to provide the desired stiffness for isolation. The snubbing system is a washer that is free to move a predetermined amount in the pocket created by attaching the two halves together. The isolator can have varying stiffness and snubbing deflections based on desired results.
The above-discussed embodiments of the present invention will be described further hereinbelow. When the word xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d is used in this specification, the word xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d includes xe2x80x9cinventionsxe2x80x9d, that is the plural of xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d. By stating xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d, the Applicants do not in any way admit that the present application does not include more than one patentably and non-obviously distinct invention, and maintain that this application may include more than one patentably and non-obviously distinct invention. The Applicants hereby assert that the disclosure of this application may include more than one invention, and, in the event that the is more than one invention, that these inventions may be patentable and non-obvious one with respect to the other.